


Bets at the Club

by Catwomen



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Bets, F/M, Flirting, I Am Sorry, I do not know how to tag, I had fun writing though so that has to count for something, Is essentially a one shot story that happens to have multiple chapters, Non cannon - Freeform, Slow Updates, This trash is so much longer than I meant it to be, What is this?, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwomen/pseuds/Catwomen
Summary: How does she get herself into these situations? This does not seem like something that would happen in real life. She must be dreaming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid. The plot really is a shitty fanfic plot but There are so few fics for these two so I am desperate. This is my first fic so please be nice. Grammar and spelling corrections are appritiated as I did not double check this.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Of course this would happen to her. She should have gotten more information before she went after that gang. Tabitha was going to be so disappointed in her. She would not be trusted with doing anything important for the sirens for a very long time. She needed their trust in order for them to see her as more than just a silly teenager who was in over head and good for nothing but errands. That is if she survived to face her mentor / older sister figure again.

Selina Kyle was a street kid so she was quick and nimble while these guys may be stronger but are much slower. However, she knew they would catch up to her eventually if she didn’t lose them. After all, she knew everything about the streets of Gotham but these guys, they stayed on their turf so they knew every nook and cranny she could go.

Light from a building on the street catches her eye. She sees a group of kids entering what appears to be a club. Unfortunately for her, She is not yet on Sirens turf so she is not gonna get the back up she needs. She sends a quick prayer to a god she does not believe in, asking that everything goes fine and her business partners don't find out that she was at another club. They would not be happy with that. She climbs down a fire escape into an alley. She knows the guys after her are not going to attack her in the middle of a crowded club. There are too many witnesses that would see them. It would be too messy and risky for that. Sneaking in through a back door and picking the poorly made lock she enters the club. It’s Gotham, crime city. If the club owners didn’t want people breaking in, they should have invested in better locks. 

She glances around to get a sense of what kind of club this is. If she is going to hang out here for a couple of hours to stay low she should know what kind of environment this place has. The air is hazy and filled with clouds of perfume mixed with sweat and Alcohol. The room was cramped and crowded. Whoever decorated this place clearly did not know what they were doing because the furniture was scattered around the room in a miscellaneous fashion. The sirens was a much better place in her opinion. Hell, even all versions of the Iceberg lounge had been better this dump. Why would this be the destination of these club goers? 

She supposes she should not be complaining because if it were not for this place she would still be running from that gang but damn, these people could do with better club destinations. Judging by the looks of everyone’s clothes, these people did seem wealthy though, so she would probably be able to score a bit of cash and some expensive jewelry while here. She knew she looked extremely out of place among the rich and nicely dressed club goers, in her black ripped jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket, but she figured most people would be to absorbed in their own drama to give a ratty teenager much thought. She wondered if Bruce had ever come here when he went through his drunken phase. 

She is shaken from her thoughts by someone crashing into her.

“Watch where you are going. I almost spilled my champagne all over my dress. This shit is designer and I don’t think the likes of you has enough money to pay me back if it is ruined. Get out here street trash.”  
Selina rolls her eyes and is about to make a retort about how the girl had crashed into her and that everything she was wearing was a cheap knock off to a designer brand (Selina had recently stolen an outfit just like that and sold it for a much higher price than it is worth to scam some rich folks.) Fortunately for the rude girls honor, another well dressed girl had come to her rescue. 

“Come on girl no champagne lost so no harm done. Besides, we are about to start our bet. You don’t want to miss out on that.” She quickly turns to Selina and adds, “I’m sorry. Mary is usually a nice person but after a couple of drinks she can become nasty.”

This makes the rude girl (Mary?) turns to leave but not before scoffing and muttering “Whatever. I’ll be the one making out with a billionaire tonight while you’ll be back in the slums so I’ll be the winner in the end. Come on Lola.” Selina knows that she has a billionaire completely devoted to her so that point is kind of moot. 

She is about to walk away when she hears the girl she thinks is Lola sarcastically respond with “ Yes, I am sure Bruce Wayne won’t be able to resist your intoxicating lull and the taste of your lips.” 

Selina stops short and whirls around. “I’m sorry did you say Bruce Wayne?” Why would he be here? He stopped clubbing.

Lola looks over her shoulder. “Yeah. Apparently he is done with partying and dating around but if that were true why would he be over at the bar chatting up that girl?” The girls have a bet that he will kiss one of them before the night is through. They are putting in quite a sum of money on it. Personally, I think it is rather foolish and cruel but most of my friends are consistent and it is some form of entertainment for the night so watching it should be quite amusing.” 

Selina follows the Lola and Mary to a group of well dressed and tipsy teenage girls. “What if he is dating someone and they see a bunch of girls hitting on their boyfriend? I don’t think they would be happy.” She hears the venom that she accidentally put into her voice but she can’t help it. They are taking advantage of him and playing with his emotions for money. That’s not cool! Bruce may be an Idiot but he deserves much better than that. She tries and fails to silence the insecure and jealous part of her that completely contradict each other but are creeping into her brain and fighting each other. These girls may be bitches but they, unlike you are uneducated and have money. They don’t have to steal things to get by and he doesn’t disagree with them morally. They are also much prettier and smarter than me so they are almost at his level. Besides Why do you care? You don’t like him. He used to like you so you gave him chance but ended in disaster. You are not doing that again. Besides, he doesn’t’ like you anymore which is fine because you two were awful together. You are street trash, coldheated, cruel, and poor, while he is a billionaire with a heart of gold who sees the good in everybody. Even if you did have a crush on him, (which you don’t) he is way too good for you. You should just let him go. He will be much happier with one of these girls. You would be happy for him too because you know that he deserves it and you definitely do not resent these girls for trying to take you place. No. You are over him for sure. If you even into him in the first place! / Thats Bullshit. You are much better than these girls who are only into him for money. You have been for everything he has needed. He gets himself into so much trouble and you still stand by him. These girls will probably not be able to handle his suicidal tendencies and need to save everybody. It is one of the reasons you are drawn to him but it tends to repel other people. By doing this they are only going to hurt themselves and him. He deserves better than that. You deserve better than to stand by and watch that happen.You have to do something! 

She knows she shouldn’t be jealous. She is not his girlfriend. That is something she has made clear. He should be able to kiss or date whoever he wants. Still, she wants to rip the heads off of these girls bodies. Rich girls throwing money away, hurting other people, and engaging in a vaguely misogynistic catfight for their own entertainment. How dare they?! For some people having the money to throw around or being able to be in a relationship is a luxury. They should be happy that they could afford to go out clubbing on a regular basis. 

One of the girls must be able to see the flames in her eyes because she turns to Selina with an exasperated eye roll. “Don’t even try telling them it’s a bad idea. We tried.” She motions to herself Lola and 2 other girls. “ We think that someone is going to get hurt. This is definitely going to end badly. We tried to tell them that but they are a little drunk and not listening to logic.” 

“Yeah I can tell that by their poor taste. What is your goal here anyway? Check out the handsome and rich playboy who pushes people away? Become his friend? Make him fall madly in love with you and quit going after other girls because you are the highlight of his life? Live the rest of your life in luxury with a billionaire devoted to you. That is interesting, like a cheap and crappy rom com. Not very original but it's interesting.”

A girl in a sparkly red dress tells Selina to scram. She gladly turns to leave them alone but stops when Mary yells after her. “Yeah get out of here gutter trash. I bet no one one would want to kiss you anyway. After all, the street trash stinks. Why would anyone want to hang out with it? He sure wouldn’t. I bet you are just jealous that we have a chance with him while there is no way a relationship with the two of you would last. Get out of here before your stench gets on me.” 

Selina doesn’t know what got into her. She is used to rich girls looking down on her. She has dealt with being called street trash her entire life. She has learned that she can’t let the name calling affect her if she wants to survive. She had built up a hard exterior, barley letting anyone in, for the sole purpose of having this type of comment bounce off. She doesn’t care. She can’t care. Not about anything or anyone. No, she cares about nothing.  
Except for the irritating fact that she does. She cares so deeply it hurts. If someone is to go after the people she cares about, she can’t sit by idly. 

Maybe she did what she did because those girls going after her friend and calling her those names reminded her of a certain gorgeous bitch involved in a muder plot against him. ( She should probably forgive Silver because according to Tabs, Galivan did not leave her with much of a choice. Still, she had no reason to be so bitchy to Selina. ) Maybe it was because she was trying so hard to make something of herself and those girls reminded her that at the end of the day, she is still that girl from the streets. Maybe she wants to stop those girls from using her friend. He has gone through enough and there will certainly be plenty of people in his future who use him for his money. 

Whatever reason, those words got under her skin and impulsively she whirls around. 

“ I want in in. I bet $800 that if he kisses any of us tonight it’ll be me and only me.”

She slaps a hand over her mouth as her eyes grow wide in shock. Oh no! OH NO! OH NOOO! She can’t believe she just did that. She has always been the cold calculating girl. Never impulsive. Never offended. This is not like her at all. He is the only person who can get under her skin. She guesses these girls going after him sets off the same reaction in her. 

What is she going to do? Now she is just as bad as these girls. He is her best friend and yet, she is still using him for money.

The girls all raise their eyebrows at her and look her up and down, taking in her worn out leather jacket and ripped jeans. She has been trying to dress more professional in those leather suits tabs wears when she pull of jobs instead of in her street kid clothing. She curses the fact that she rushed getting dressed that morning. She really does look like a street kid who is in over her head and playing with the rich kids. They think she is crazy and that their bet will spit her out while they claim their prize. The thing these girls don’t know, however, is that she plans to win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been more than six months since I posted the first chapter. School has been so hectic and stressful my ADHD brain does not want to sit down and write. I also wrote almost in a tire chapter before I realized that I didn’t intend for what was happening and it made no sense the plot so I decided that I should set to the side. I will probably write another fanfiction based around that but it will not be in the story and that was annoying. I also wrote almost in a tire chapter before I realized that I didn’t intend for what was happening and it made no sense the plot so I decided that I should set it to the side. I will probably write another fanfiction based around that but it will not be in the story and that was annoying. Sorry for the long wait. I did not proofread this but since it is Selina’s birthday and payday I wanted to post today. I promised myself that I wouldn’t check the BatCat tag until this was posted. That just meant though that I looked at the same 20 fics Wattpad and fanfiction.net and didn’t actually work on this much. The very ending will be posted soon and I mean that. Kind of leaves offered a suspenseful note even though it is not actually that suspenseful. Also, I am not good at characterization. I did my best but both Bruce and Selena are a little bit OOC in this. I also learned while writing this that I do not know how to do dialogue. Please bear with me as I am learning.

Mary scoffs at Selina “You?! You think that you will be able to beat him? I bet he will turn away from you before you even get a chance to talk to him because of the stench. Do you have $800 dollars? You should use that money to get better clothes. Maybe some perfume or a makeover.”

Selina struggles not to roll her eyes. She has done that so many times today and the effect would be ruined if her eyes got stuck that way. “ I would not be winning him as he is his own person and not a prize. I do think that if he wanted to kiss someone though it probably wouldn’t be a bitchy slut. Seriously, how special do you think you are? He would not want to kiss a stranger who only wants him to win a stupid bet. He probably would appreciate it if we all left him alone.” Her words are laced with venom. Backing out is far from an option now. 

The sparkly bimbo laughs. “Whatever street rat you can tell yourself that but some of us are important people who don’t get turned down. Ladies, let me show you how it’s done. Watch and learn.”

“As much fun as watching you get rejected would be, I have a proposition. You are obviously a person who does not hear the word ‘no’ a lot so I know any one daring to challenge you must be a shock. I also think that you probably don’t know how to behave when things don’t go your way. So why not save yourself the humiliation and let me go first? I’ve got places to be and can’t watch this go on all night. If you don’t want to embarrass yourself, I suggest you let me take the first shot.”

“ You just want to get him all to yourself. I’m not falling for that. Besides, you are not going to get what you want anyway. You are the gutter trash so you will be the one embarrassing yourself.”

Selina shook her head with a light laugh. “Maybe I will but you seem to think I will do just fine if you are so worried. If I really wasn’t a threat to your twisted goal than you would not mind me going first.” She leaves the sparkly slut spluttering for a comeback and walks over to the bar where Bruce still has not spotted her yet. 

****************************

Ugg. This meeting was not going anywhere near as well as he had hoped. He knew he was just a teenager and didn’t have to be involved with the affairs of his family’s company and could be doing something so much more fun. He was in a club for God’s sake. This used to be his scene. This was not the best club in Gotham but it had drinks, pretty young people, and fun music. He should be having fun. Instead, he to bangs his head on the counter, hoping he will knock himself out.

He had wanted to get more involved in his company. To keep an eye on it and help keep it on the right track. He also wanted to show the board that he was serious about being involved in his company. After all, he is supposed to take over somedayAlfred thought him doing business with his family’s company was a less dangerous alternative to running herself ragid with detective work and supported Bruce’s decision wholeheartedly. There was a company Wayne Enterprises was interested in working with but currently, the people in charge were teenagers who were too busy being teens to care about their jobs. They would only be in Gotham for another week and they did not appear to be interested in any meetings. Bruce did think it was possible to be this infuriated at people but here he is. 

He groans. He doubts that the teen CEO’s could make this night even worse for him. He is from Gotham. Having a bad day get a million times worse because of some crazy shit the godforsaken city pulls, is a common occurrence. However, this day was hell. Absolutely nothing that could improve his mood and make this night tolerable.

“You know if you keep doing that you could get brain damage. That would suck because you would be even more of an idiot than you are now and you do a lot of stupid shit as it is. I won’t have the time to keep saving your ass.”

Maybe something could improve his mood.

His head bolts up. “Selina!” he exclaims while tripping over the leg of his chair as he stands up.

She laughs with her typical shake off her head and roll of her eyes. “Wow you are excited to see me. It's a pity I’m only over near because I need something from you.”

“Selina.” He breathes her name, his voice is filled with the aww it usually has when he talks to her but with a little bit of exasperation. “Um... what...What are you doing here.” He awkwardly scratches behind his ear, knowing how nervous he sounds and praying that he won’t say something stupid and make her irritated again.

“I’m working.” She answers calmly, looking him directly in the eye, daring him to lecture her. He has definitely learned his lesson though and keeps his mouth shut, giving a hum as a reply. 

Her eyes instantly softened and she gave him a look concerned and worried but simultaneously angry. (That should not be surprising. Her feelings for him can always be summed up with worry and anger.) “ What are you doing here B? Are you doing alright?”

He knows what she means but is not saying. He can always read the concern in her angry eyes. “ I’m not going back to that place Cat. The person I was… I don’t want to ever be him again. I was cruel and I hurt everyone I care about, including you. I am so sorry and I promise you that I will never act like that again.”

He sees her roll eyes and since he does not want to hear her tell him that he does not need to apologize his life away, he quickly answers her question. “ I am actually here on business related matters. Although the people I am meeting seem more interested in enjoying Gothams club scene that closing a business deal.”

“ They obviously have a vile taste in clubs. This place is garbage compared to The Sirens .”

He laughs, “Yeah no one compares to Barbra Keen when it comes to interior design and alcohol.” Well um… do you want me to buy you a drink or something?” Bruce asked awkwardly.

“No thank you, B. I try to stay sober when I am on the job.”

“ Yeah, that is probably a good idea. And you probably don’t want to support other clubs. Even if you are stealing from all the customers here.” 

“ Ignoring the judgment in your tone I am going to correct you. I actually was robbing the gang of violent drug dealers whose operation is a couple blocks away and I am hiding out here until I can get away safely.”

“And yet I am the one who needs to be saved all the time. Robbing violent gangs is a perfectly safe thing to do.” 

He is teasing her. Toying with her to make her contradict herself. He can tell that she knows. Her eyes gleamed with a challenge as she calmly replies “ I never said that I am never in danger. My entire life has been filled with danger. I mean… I grew up homeless and parentless on the streets in the most dangerous and crime filled city in North America. Putting my life in danger is not something new. But unlike you, for me this is a way of life and how I survive. Almost dying is a hobby of yours and it gets a little annoying for the people who care about you. Anyways, even the most reckless and impulsive people seem to be collected, thoughtful, and have common sense when compared to you… and Gordon I suppose. You should really pick better role models than idiot hypocritical cops that act like the world revolves around them. You act too much like him. It’s annoying for everyone. We do not need two giant overly moral assholes in Gotham thank you very much.”

Ouch. That was hard hitting. Being honest with himself, he deserved worse than that and he knew she had worse to say so Selina was being generous for some reason. Still, he does not need to know why. If he is on her good side, that is all that matters. 

A slow song he doesn’t know starts to play. “Um… do you want to dance?”

She cocked an eye at him. “You sure you won’t step in my feet? You were a little awkward the last time we danced and it would be a shame if word got out that you are not as smooth as you pretend to be.”

He laughs “I’ll have you know that I am a very good dancer. Alfred taught me.”

“Oh well if Jeeves showed you the ropes…” She grabs his hand and leads him to the dance floor. 

They sway to the music for a little bit before Selina looks up at him. “You know, for someone who’s goal in life is to get himself killed you have a lot of people swooning at you.”

He gives her an inquisitive look. “Meaning…?”

“There is a group of girls here who made a bet over who would be able to kiss you. I told them that they were morons but they did not listen to me. I figured I should warn you so you know what is going on if they try anything.” 

“Wait really!? Where!?” He glances around the club.

She swats his shoulder. “Real sauv, B. Checking out other girls while we are dancing is such a romantic move.”

“I was just curious!” He laughs! “God Selina, I hope you know I am not quite that rude and shallow. I was taught manners growing up.” 

“Really?! You certainly don’t act like it.” 

They both chuckle, enjoying each other’s company before she awkwardly looks up at him.

“ So you know how not everyone has as much money as you do and how Babs and Tabs would be pleased if I brought back more than I did from the robbery? And you know how I have saved your ass too many times to count and am the reason you are still alive? And you know how you love me so much because I am your best friend in the world? Well..um.”

His laughter cuts her off. “Oh my god, Cat! You didn’t! I seem to recall you saying that the other girls who were making that bet were morons!”

She stomps on his foot irritably. She was light enough to make sure he did go home with a broken foot but he still winced. “They called me street trash! What am I going to have to do to prove to people that I am not! Plus, they were planning on using you. Now, does that remind you of anyone? I just got angry and acted on impulse. I am normally much more calculated. You know that. Forgive me for doing something for me for once in my life rather than serving other people.”

“He raises his eyebrow “Something for you? You want me to kiss you?”

“No! I didn’t mean that! I just wanted the money and I figured you were the type of person to help out an old friend. I also thought you might want to pay me back for helping you all those times I saved your ass. Don’t get cocky. Are you going to help me or not?”

“Me kissing you would pay you back for saving my life? How could I refuse? He leans closer to her so their lips almost touch before he stops.“I’m going to need you to say that you want me to kiss you before I help you out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I am sorry this took so long and basically turned into nothing. I know I said I would update soon when I posted chapter two back in March. I lied! I hate ADHD. Next time I write a fic I will have it completed by the time I start posting so all I have to do is edit each chapter. I have not been editing so I am going to go through all the chapters and fix grammar mistakes. I have no idea how dialogue is supposed to works so I am sorry. It is after midnight though so I am not doing that now. I need to go to bed. This is a ramble. Also, Thank you angela514. You comment on almost every BatCat fic and thank you. Your comments are always nice to read, especially when they are on my work.
> 
> I also edited this https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Frq6YeMwPL4 (I don’t know how to link it but copy and pasting the URL should work) so please watch. I am learning but it was fun to make.

She lets out an angry laugh. That arrogant bastard! “Well this is not the first time your ego has gotten in the way of you being a decent friend so I don’t know why I am surprised. You are so damn self destructive, B. I know you want to kiss me but if you're going to be an ass about it, then I will risk the humiliation from those girls thank you very much.”

He laughs as she removes her hands from around her neck. “I suppose it is a good thing I know you so well, Cat. I know you don’t mean that.” 

“Why do you always insist that you know me so well?” 

“Because I do know you. And I know that you have a tendency to run away from your feelings. On the rare occasion you do face them, you use insults or violence to deal with your problems.”

She wants to slap him but she knows he is right (slapping him would also prove his point in a way that isn’t helpful) so she restrains herself and settles for a glare. She knows she has to swallow her pride if she wants him to help her. Not being able to discuss feelings, being quick to anger, and being prideful is what cost them their relationship last time. It is what costs them their relationship again and again. I was it’s not entirely her fault but she doesn’t wanna make the same mistakes again.

“Fine. You win. Kissing you is not the worst thing in the world but as you observed, I am shit at talking about feelings. I have initiated kissing you before so clearly, I… don’t mind.” She takes a deep breath. “I like kissing you! I like you! Okay!? Even when you are being an ass, like right now, I like you and I enjoy kissing you. You happy now? Was that open enough for you?”

He smiles. “ That will do for now. I’m proud of you Selina. I know that was hard for you and I know I should not have pushed. I am sorry. I get that talking about that sort of thing is hard. I have been told that I apparently bottle things up. ”

She snorts, “ You do. You don’t talk about your feelings or that crap and your going to give me a hard time for doing the same? You are a hypocrite Bruce Wayne. Also, you should make up your mind, kid. Are you going to be a bold flirt or an awkward pushover that I have wrapped around my finger? As much as I like watching you squirm, quit being indecisive. It doesn’t look good on you.”

“I will do whatever makes it so you don’t kill me. You always have me wrapped around your finger and you always will. I don’t want you bored of me but I also want to live thank you very much.”

“I have risked my life for you too many times to kill you now. I get angry at you when you’re being an asshole but you always live to tell the tale and, hopefully, be smarter for it. I know I don’t always give you a choice, but you don’t have to act scared of me all the time. I’m glad you still know I could beat your ass but I ain’t gonna hurt you. Besides, I think you can take care of yourself now. When you aren’t being a moron. 

“Well, in that case, tonight is going to be a lot of fun. I am also making note of what you just said for future reference.” 

He cups her cheek as his eyes flicker to her lips that she is absentmindedly licking in anticipation. “ Can I…?” He says in a near whisper. 

She lets out a quiet laugh and raises her eyebrows. “Seriously? You gotta be kidding me!”

He gives her a goofy grin before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She had forgotten how good that felt. She remains aware of her situation and their surroundings but all of that is put to the back of her mind with him being her focus. She did not care about the people around them as she deepens the kiss a little. They were not being scandalous, especially since they were in a club with a lot of stupid, tipsy, and horny people. Still, she was sure the girls, whom she had almost forgotten about, were shocked. 

They part for a breath but she chases his lips with hers. She is surprised by her own neediness. She tries not to think about how much she misses him when they are not together but she can’t imagine her life without him. Sometimes she wonders if their lives would be better if they had never met. He would not have to put up with her bullshit and her dangerous world. She would not have to constantly worry about him doing something stupid and noble. They would not be constantly pushing each other away and breaking each other’s hearts due to lack of communication and stubbornness. But she knows he would still do reckless things but she would not be there to save him. He would be dead if it was not for her and he shows her that it is possible for there to be good and kind people in Gotham. They need each other. As much as she hates to say that she needs anyone, she knows her life would be a lot worse if he was not in it. Knowing him is worth the heartbreak.

She doesn’t like to admit that he had broken her heart. She keeps that a secret, even from herself for a long time. Still, she can’t deny that he has a grip on heart that will not disappear no matter how many times she tries to run away. She is always going to find herself with him again. It’s scary but considering how he will do just about anything for her and that she knows his smile and happy eyes match her own, she has no doubt that he feels the same way. She can’t decide if that is a good thing or not. She knows they will hurt each other again but moments like these make her feel as if all that pain is worth it. 

Her hands slide through his hair while he tightens his grip on her hips. Their mouths move slowly. He tastes like he had just eaten chocolate before they met up. She wants to savor that flavor forever. 

Her mind catches up with her and she pulls away before things get too heated. She is not super fond of PDA and She doesn’t want them to be those people. 

She opens her eyes to see Bruce struggling to catch his breath but smiling like an idiot. 

“ What was the point of all that training if just a little kissing leaves you breathless?”

“Maybe I need more practice.” 

She scoffs, “ I doubt that. It seems to me that you have had plenty of practice.”

He looks ashamed and opens his mouth to defend himself but Selina keeps talking. “If you wanted to kiss me again, you could just ask.”

“ How am I to know if you would say…” he starts but is cut off by her bringing her lips to his. 

It was a short and sweet kiss. She pulls back and smirks as she sees the dazed expression he always has after every time she kisses him. She hopes he never stops looking at her in awe after a kiss. It is stupid but cute and it makes her feel special. Although a small voice in her head is screaming at her to run away and never see him again, the rest of her brain is telling it to shut up and enjoy her time with him. This will not be the last time they kiss and that stupid face and his satisfied smile always make her want more.

“ They are right when they say some things never change, kid. You still think too much.”

“ Apparently I still don’t think enough. I have messed up way too many times with you and I am pretty sure Alfred has already made plans for my funeral.”

“Oh yeah,” She agrees with a laugh. You have mastered overthinking in every moment except for the ones where thinking is necessary. For those your brain shuts off and you do something reckless or shitty. Sometimes both.There must be something wrong with me. I really should not want you around. Don’t know why I do.” 

“ I have a theory. Mind if I test it out?” There is a suggestive look in his eyes.

“That sounds like something I would be interested in doing. Sure, test out your theory,” He smiles and bends down to meet my mouth before I duck my head. “Later.” 

He gapes at me. I smirk. “ I have already won the bet. Unless you kiss another girl tonight but I have a hard time believing you would be that stupid. You know my anger and you know if I choose not to kill you, I will never talk to you again.” 

He shakes his head. “ I would never do that. I only want you. It has always been you.” 

She shoves his shoulder lightly. “ You sentimental sap. Stop being so sweet. It’s gross.”

He smiles “ I mean it. You are one of a kind and you are the most important person in my life.” He bends down to kiss her but she stops him once again. He wines in annoyance and disappointment.

“ What a dignified sound.” She laughs “ I am sure those skanks would love how smooth you are playboy.” She removes herself from his arms. As fun as this was, I have got to get my winnings.” 

“Wait, Cat!” He calls as she walks away. 

She spins around and walks away backwards. “ You know where you can find me. See you around!” She winks at him before disappearing into the crowd. 

He stands alone on the dance floor for a minute in a daze. She always leaves him breathless and confused. He smiles and goes to sit down. Selina would not be Selina if she didn’t try to challenge him. It is one of the things he loves about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. This was supposed to be the last chapter but I got to a good spot to stop and update. I am glad because now I will have four chapters and I hate odd numbers. I am posting chapter 4 on September 2nd so I can end the fic in the anniversary of the day I posted it. I hate that sentimental crap but when an idea gets into my head I can’t get it out. It also gives me a deadline. 
> 
> I also want to note that I would never call a women a skank or a slut and I think it is horrible thing to say. I don’t think Selina is the type of person that slut-shames but I do think that is how she talks. I also need to apologize for my confusing characterization. These two are complicated. That is good for stories but challenging for fic writers. Selina is tough as nails but she can be soft and is unpredictable so Balancing that is confusing. Bruce is suave and can play the perfect playboy but he is in awe of everything Selina does and is awkward in the show so balancing that is confusing for me.


	4. Chapter 4

She lets out an angry laugh. That arrogant bastardized! “Well this is not the first time your ego has gotten in the way of you being a decent friend so I don’t know why I am surprised. You are so damn self destructive, B. I know you want to kiss me but if you're going to be an ass about it, then I will risk the humiliation from those girls thank you very much.”

He laughs as she removes her hands from around her neck. “I suppose it is a good thing I know you so well, Cat. I know you don’t mean that.” 

“Why do you always insist that you know me so well?” 

“Because I do know you. And I know that you have a tendency to run away from your feelings. On the rare occasion you do face them, you use insults or violence to deal with your problems.”

She wants to slap him but she knows he is right so she restrains herself and settles for a glare. She knows she has to swallow her pride if she wants him to help her. Not being able to discuss feelings, being quick to anger, and being prideful is what cost them their relationship last time. It is what costs them their relationship again and again. I was it’s not entirely her fault but she doesn’t wanna make the same mistakes again.

“Fine. You win. Kissing you is not the worst thing in the world but as you observed, I am shit at talking about feelings. I have initiated kissing you before so clearly, I… don’t mind.” She takes a deep breath. “I like kissing you! I like you! Okay!? Even when you are being an ass, like right now, I like you and I enjoy kissing you. You happy now? Was that open enough for you?”

He smiles. “ That will do for now. I’m proud of you Selina. I know that was hard for you and I know I should not have pushed. I am sorry. I get that talking about that sort of thing is hard. I have been told that I apparently bottle things up. ”

She snorts, “ You do. You don’t talk about your feelings or that crap and your going to give me a hard time for doing the same? You are a hypocrite Bruce Wayne. Also, you should make up your mind, kid. Are you going to be a bold flirt or an awkward pushover that I have wrapped around my finger? As much as I like watching you squirm, quit being indecisive. It doesn’t look good on you.”

“I will do whatever makes it so you don’t kill me. You always have me wrapped around your finger and you always will. I don’t want you bored of me but I also want to live thank you very much.”

“I have risked my life for you too many times to kill you now. I get angry at you when you’re being an asshole but you always live to tell the tale and, hopefully, be smarter for it. I know I don’t always give you a choice, but you don’t have to act scared of me all the time. I’m glad you still know I could beat your ass but I ain’t gonna hurt you. Besides, I think you can take care of yourself now. When you aren’t being a moron. 

“Well, in that case, tonight is going to be a lot of fun. I am also making note of what you just said for future reference.” 

He cups her cheek as his eyes flicker to her lips that she is absentmindedly licking in anticipation. “ Can I…?” He says in a near whisper. 

She lets out a quiet laugh and raises her eyebrows. “Seriously? You gotta be kidding me!”

He gives her a goofy grin before leaning down and presses his lips to hers. She had forgotten how good that felt. She remains aware of her situation and their surroundings but all of that is put to the back of her mind with him being her focus. She did not care about the people around them as she deepens the kiss a little. They were not being scandalous, especially since they were in a club with a lot of stupid, tipsy, and horny people. Still, she was sure the girls, whom she had almost forgotten about, were shocked. 

They part for a breath but she chases his lips with hers. She is surprised by her own neediness. She tries not to think about how much she misses him when they are not together but she can’t imagine her life without him. Sometimes she wonders if their lives would be better if they had never met. He would not have to put up with her bullshit and her dangerous world. She would not have to constantly worry about him doing something stupid and noble. They would not be constantly pushing each other away and breaking each other’s hearts due to lack of communication and stubbornness. But she knows he would still do reckless things but she would not be there to save him. He would be dead if it was not for her and he shows her that it is possible for there to be good and kind people in Gotham. They need each other. As much as she hates to say that she needs anyone, she knows her life would be a lot worse if he was not in it. Knowing him is worth the heartbreak.

She doesn’t like to admit that he had broken her heart. She keeps that a secret, even from herself for a long time. Still, she can’t deny that he has a grip on heart that will not disappear no matter how many times she tries to run away. She is always going to find herself with him again. It’s scary for her but considering how he will do just about anything for her and that she knows his smile and happy eyes match her own, she has no doubt that he feels the same way. She can’t decide if that is a good thing or not. She knows they will hurt each other again but moments like these make her feel as if all that pain is worth it. 

Her hands slide through his hair while he tightens his grip on her hips. Their mouths move slowly. He tastes like he had just eaten chocolate before they met up. She wants to savor that flavor forever. 

Her mind catches up with her and she pulls away before things get too heated. She is not super fond of PDA and She doesn’t want them to be those people. 

She opens her eyes to see Bruce struggling to catch his breath but smiling like an idiot. 

“ What was the point of all that training if just a little kissing leaves you breathless?”

“Maybe I need more practice.” 

She scoffs, “ I doubt that. It seems to me that you have had plenty of practice.”

He looks ashamed and opens his mouth to defend himself but Selina keeps talking. “If you wanted to kiss me again, you could just ask.”

“ How am I to know if you would say…” he starts but is cut off by her bringing her lips to his. 

It was a short and sweet kiss. She pulls back and smirks as she sees the dazed expression he always has after every time she kisses him. She hopes he never stops looking at her in awe after a kiss. It is stupid but cute and it makes her feel special. Although a small voice in her head is screaming at her to run away and never see him again, the rest of her brain is telling it to shut up and enjoy her time with him. This will not be the last time they kiss and that stupid face and his satisfied smile always make her want more.

“ They are right when they say some things never change, kid. You still think too much.”

“ Apparently I still don’t think enough. I have messed up way too many times with you and I am pretty sure Alfred has already made plans for my funeral.”

“Oh yeah,” She agrees with a laugh. You have mastered overthinking in every moment except for the ones where thinking is necessary. For those your brain shuts off and you do something reckless or shitty. Sometimes both.There must be something wrong with me. I really should not want you around. Don’t know why I do.” 

“ I have a theory. Mind if I test it out?” There is a suggestive look in his eyes.

“That sounds like something I would be interested in doing. Sure, test out your theory,” He smiles and bends down to meet my mouth before I duck my head. “Later.” 

He gapes at me. I smirk. “ I have already won the bet. Unless you kiss another girl tonight but I have a hard time believing you would be that stupid. You know my anger and you know if I choose not to kill you, I will never talk to you again.” 

He shakes his head. “ I would never do that. I only want you. It has always been you.” 

She pushes his shoulder lightly. “ You sentimental sap. Stop being so sweet. It’s gross.”

He smiles “ I mean it. You are one of a kind and you are the most important person in my life.” He bends down to kiss her but she stops him once again. He wines in annoyance and disappointment.

“ What a dignified sound.” She laughs “ I am sure those skanks would love how smooth you are playboy.” She removes herself from his arms. As fun as this was, I have got to get my winnings.” 

“Wait, Cat!” He calls as she walks away. 

She spins around and walks away backwards. “ You know where you can find me. See you around!” She winks at him before disappearing into the crowd. 

He stands alone on the dance floor for a minute in a daze. She always leaves him breathless and confused. He smiles and goes to sit down. Selina would not be Selina if she didn’t try to challenge him. It is one of the things he loves about her.

Selina walks up to where the girls are sitting. She is met by awestruck faces and she can’t stop the smug smirk she knows has appeared on her lips.


End file.
